I miss you too, buddy
by LucyCullen123
Summary: Basically a fic about Damon and Alaric's chat when everyone else was busy with their lanterns and Damon went to Alaric's grave.. That scene made me cry so bad...Review, please! And I do NOT own The Vampire Diaries but it would be SO cool if I did!


**Ok...I wrote this a while ago as reply to a challenge set by Pandora95 and I don't know why I didn't upload it...O.o So anyways, here it is :P  
PLEASE review! I try and reply to everyone who leaves me a review :)**

Damon sat on a stone rock by Alaric's grave, while everyone else was being childish with their _lanterns. _He couldn't believe they actually thought they'd do something, change anything. 

"Floating lanterns in the sky. Can you believe that? Japanese lanterns is a symbol of letting go of the past. Well, here's a newsflash, We're not Japanese!" he complained to his friend, sighing.

Alaric sat silently on the stone bench, resting his elbows on his knees. His eyes met Damon's as he listened to what he was saying.

Damon rolled his eyes, picturing all of them now, Surrounded by paper lanterns that supposedly have some _special _power to make them forget. Well, it's not. What has been, is still being. ''You know what they are?" he asked Alaric, knowing of course, that his beloved friend couldn't answer. "Children" he answered himself, "Like lighting a candle is going to make everything okay, or even saying a prayer, or pretending Elena's not gonna end up just like the rest of us murderous vampires. Stupid, delusional, exasperating little children.'' He finished, shaking his head and laughing slightly at how they thought such...such ridiculous things. Ridiculous, _impossible _things.

Alaric sighed, shaking his head. In a way he was glad that Damon was opening up to him like this. Of course he knew that he couldn't see him, or even know he was there. However, if Damon even suspected that Alaric could see him now and he was listening to his every word? He'd shut off again. Shut himself away from everyone. He'd go right back to being a sarcastic asshole.

"And I know what you're gonna say..." Damon started, "_Makes them feel better, Damon_." Damon quoted what Alaric could say in a high voice that could only be described as nothing like Alaric's real voice. Alaric laughed as that is_ exactly _what he would say. It made him laugh how well Damon knew him."So what? For how long? A minute? A day? What difference does it make?" Damon asked, obviously meaning as a rhetorical question,

Alaric watched as Damon pushed himself off the tombstone where he sat and started pacing up and down the graveyard. He watched confused, as Damon's eyes trailed from looking directly at Alaric, down to his grave and up again, not knowing where to look during his confession.

"Because in the end," Damon continued, "when you lose somebody, every candle, every prayer is not gonna make up for the fact that the only thing you have left is a hole in your life where that somebody that you cared about used to be. And a rock..." As he said this, he looked down at Alaric's tombstone, creasing his brows, confused, "With a birth date carved into it that I'm pretty sure is wrong."

Alaric laughed and looked down at the ground. The birth date on the stone was wrong, but that wasn't why he was laughing. It was more the fact that Damon, with the emotionless, hard exterior he puts across, Damon knew his birth date. He'd never discussed his birth date with Damon, so he must have learned it from somewhere else. Perhaps even gone out of his way to get it. Alaric's laughter abruptly stopped as Damon sat back down on the tombstone and let out a sigh, resting the bottle of alcohol on his knee, staring at the ground,

"So, thanks, friend" he thanked and Alaric furrowed his brows in confusion, "Thanks for leaving me here to babysit. Because I should be long gone by now. I didn't get the girl, Remember?'' Damon said, shaking his head in sadness, ''I'm just stuck here, fighting with my brother and taking care of the kids." He sighed. Alaric stared at the tombstone on which Damon sat. He had never seen Damon so vulnerable and open.

"You owe me big." Damon took another swig of his bottle before placing it next to him and lifting himself to his feet. Alaric let out a sigh as Damon left, looking at his tombstone. He couldn't watch Damon walk away but he knew he was leaving.

''I miss you too, buddy.''


End file.
